Molly's defeat is broadcast!
Again, Molly throws a tantrum after being shown to be what she really was! Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Lilt. The home permanent with gripper sponges, the easier way to beautiful hair." The community was hearing the news that Molly Wainwright had been handed her most stunning defeat at the hands of the Harpers. Rita Jacks was gleeful as she saw the gloomy picture of Molly on the front page of The Sentinel. She, along with Jennifer and Delia were looking at it, and gloating. "Hard to believe that she tried to walk out the second day of that confrontation!" Rita smiled, as she read the article. "That is why they shackled her," Jennifer laughed, "Mother told me that she tried to walk out the door, and the bailiffs were all over her like white on rice." "Yeah," Delia laughed, "I loved how Wendy wrote about Dylan telling her off!" "Dylan doesn't hate too many people," Jennifer said, "but the poor dear really hates that woman!" "Who can blame him for that," Rita said, "after all the times that slut tried to kill him and worse?" Meanwhile Molly was sulking in her cell, when Dylan, escorted by his aunt, Veronica, came down the hall. "What do YOU want, you stupid faggot?!" Molly said in anger. "I am a GAY man," Dylan said in a fury, "and you are nothing more than an amoral slut!" "I have said it one thousand times," Molly screamed, "I am NOT a slut! I am an honors graduate of Harper Academy!" "I know, I know!" Dylan said, disgusted, "You've been screaming it ad nauseum, to the point where I am getting nauseated! You know damned well that that was proven a lie, you scheming liar! Now, stop being such a demented little drip!" "I am NOT demented!" Molly screeched. "You are indeed demented," Dylan shot back, "and you are so boring that you would bore a SLOTH!" Veronica couldn't suppress her laughter at that one. "Nice shot, honey," she laughed. Dylan bowed, "Thank you, Aunt Veronica," he smiled. Molly was furious, "You two are NOT the winners!" she screamed, "I am the winner! I will be released without delay and allowed out to do more evil!" "That will never happen," Veronica said coldly, "Only way they will EVER get you out, is when they take you out in a pine box!" "I will be getting a state funeral!" Molly shrilled, "A funeral fit for a queen, and a toast of the town, like I am!" Dylan started to laugh, "That is a riot!" he howled, laughing as hard as he could, "YOU getting a state funeral?! As if that would ever happen! My aunt is right! All you'd get is a pine box and burial in a potter's field!" "I will NOT!" Molly screamed, "I will be treated like the royalty that I am!" "You are a ROYAL pain in the backside!" Dylan shot back, still laughing, "What's more, you are a conceited pompous bore!" Veronica and Dylan laughed and walked down the hall, leaving Molly to mope some more. The two stepped out in the bright May sunshine and Dylan saw the Beanery. "Would you like a bowl of chowder?" Dylan grinned, "I'll buy." "I'd love it, honey," Veronica smiled, and put her arm around her nephew. The two of them walked down to the Beanery. Still laughing at the look on that bore Molly's face. (Mid-Break announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Saxton, Chris Harper, Cody Saxton and Steven Lennox were at one of the major stores in Boston, preparing for their upcoming nuptuals. They were at the Macy's store in Downtown Crossing. They had even found a nice place to marry. At one of the Unitarian churches in the Beacon Hill area. "I am so proud of Dylan," Steven said, "he took that horrid slut to task!" "I also heard that he called her a conceited pompous bore!" Cody grinned, "Alex heard it too!" "They went to the Beanery," Bill said, "Veronica called me and told me what happened." "He handled himself superbly." Chris said, "I'm quite proud of my cousin." Meanwhile, Alex, Dylan and Veronica were eating some soup at the Beanery. "I guess, there will be a Memorial Day parade," Alex said, "has anyone ever said anything about it?" "It's weird," Dylan said, "Mom's not said anything about it." "That is a shocker," Veronica said, "I know your Mom has the pulse on things like that." "Maybe, what with Sheila's heart attack," Alex said, "and what happened to Susie and all." "I've even talked with Cody Saxton's grandmother, Josie," Veronica said, "and there was nothing planned." "Well, that answers that," Dylan said, "another bowl of chili, sweetie?" he asked Alex. "Sure, babe," Alex smiled, kissing his hand. While they were enjoying their chili, and chowder at the Beanery, Molly sulked as she stirred her bowl of mush. Without warning, she threw the bowl against the plexiglas wall. It shattered. "DAMN THEM HARPERS!" she screamed, "THEY CAN'T DEFEAT ME, THE FANTASTIC AND CARING MOLLY!" She sulked again, and she knew that this defeat was a harrowing one! What will happen next? *Watch for the beginning of the wedding of Cody/Steven and Bill/Chris next week on the show! Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila